


Rainin' Anyway

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 1930s, Anthropology, Archaeology, Art, Detective Noir, Detectives, Digital Art, F/M, Office, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Private Investigators, Pulp, Rain, Romance, Seduction, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1930s New Jersey, Jack Casey, private eye, has enough trouble on his hands without that dame around... but he can't seem to bring himself to say "no" whenever she walks through his door. The trouble is, she already knows.</p><p>Story artwork included in text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainin' Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief introduction to our original characters, which were co-created by my girlfriend deltastic! They've become a very big part of our lives... so this is a little glimpse into their day-to-day interaction.
> 
> If you'd like to learn more about them, please check out our tumblr tag!  
> http://lady-of-rohan.tumblr.com/tagged/pulp

 

 

 

 

With a newly acquired book in hand as well as a fresh run in her stockings, Eve's high-heels tapped all the way down the street, the pavement glistening with raindrops. Despite being soaked to the bone, she couldn't help but smile to herself as she ascended the small set of stairs leading up to the apartment building. She folded her umbrella and shook it off, though it had done little to protect her from the springtime downpour. She let herself inside the apartment complex, and soon she was standing before the door which led to the quaint little office she'd grown all too familiar with over the course of the last few months. The letters upon the window were just as clear as the day she'd waltzed right up to his doorstep: "J. Casey: Investigations."

 

She didn't bother knocking. If nothing else, Casey should have known by now that Eve showed up whenever she pleased. Whether or not he'd be expecting her was another issue entirely.

 

Slender fingers curled around the doorknob as she gave it a twist, and Eve sauntered through the doorway to see Casey slouched in his office chair, a stack of paperwork haphazardly resting upon his lap. His olive fedora was pulled over his eyes and tipped to the right, partially obscuring his handsome features. With his trench coat draped over the back of the chair, his arms were crossed over his chest... and if she wasn't mistaken, Eve could make out the faint sound of snoring.

 

Keen eyes glanced around over the rim of her fogged-up tortoiseshell glasses, attempting to do a bit of private investigating of her own in hopes of piecing together what Casey had been up to before succumbing to the temptation of sleep. She removed her glasses and wiped them on the bottom of her jacket, taking in the scenery before returning them to perch on the bridge of her nose.

 

Everything seemed to be in order, save for the cluttered workspace of Casey's desk and a couple of books missing from the shelf on the opposite wall. The potted plant in the far corner appeared to be wilting... though since it was a gift from her to "liven up the place," Eve wasn't surprised that he'd neglected to water it in her absence. It happened to be the only hint of coloration in the entire room; his furniture, bookshelves and even Casey's clothes were practically monochrome.

 

All in all, things appeared to be... ordinary. Same old thing, as usual. Had she really expected anything different?

 

Eve crossed the room, coming to stand directly beside Casey's sleeping form behind his desk. Her red, painted nails rapped upon it impatiently, hoping the noise would startle him. When he didn't stir, Eve outstretched an arm to poke his shoulder with the tip of her umbrella. He immediately gave a start, arms flailing for a moment and sending the half-finished paperwork on his lap fluttering to the floor.

 

"What the—!" Sent into panic mode for only a brief moment, Casey visibly relaxed once his brown eyes fell upon her. Thankfully, he hadn't reached for his pistol... something that Eve hadn't considered until after the fact. But then again, she supposed Casey didn't have too much to be trigger-happy over these days. Even if he was, he had a pretty terrible shot. She doubted he'd have hit her, anyway.

 

Casey adjusted his shabby hat with both hands, a familiar smirk upon his boyish face… despite being a man well into his 30’s.

 

"Oh, 'ey, dame." He threw a glance at the clock hanging on the wall opposite of his desk. "Funny seein' you here. Ya got an appointment?”

 

With a smirk that matched his, Eve turned on her heel and retreated back to the doorway, where she dropped her umbrella into its designated holder. Her book was held tightly to her chest.

 

"Well, I would send a telegram to set one up... but I figured I'm a VIP by now, aren't I?”

 

“Hah! Don'tcha wish.” He sighed. “Every telegram I've gotten from you was of a _very_ unprofessional nature.” Casey yawned and stretched out his arms as Eve watched him over her shoulder and pouted her lips.

 

“So, are you going to let me stay or not?”

 

"Suppose that depends on whatcha got for me this evenin'."

 

Though his distinctive Jersey accent was a bit less jovial since he'd just awakened, an eyebrow was raised in interest.

 

"I think you'll find it to your liking," Eve said, and unbuttoned her jacket, revealing the curve-hugging attire beneath it. It was a simple blouse tucked into her plaid skirt, certainly nothing lavish, but it appeared to have commanded Casey's utmost attention as he gave her an obvious once-over.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Oh, yes."

 

Hips swaying, Eve made her way back towards Casey's desk. She leaned over, one palm flat against the top of it, her features mischievous as she purposely displayed a great deal of cleavage via her unbuttoned shirt. Her cherry lips were parted, and Casey was thoroughly distracted when she slapped her book down, issuing a loud _thunk!_ as it opened precisely to the page she'd bookmarked for display.

 

Casey's brow was knitted as he reluctantly diverted his attention away from Eve's chest in favor of allowing his eyes to skim the pages, which detailed an ancient South American artifact. An artifact, of course, that Eve wanted for research purposes... and she wanted Casey to accompany her, whether he liked it or not.

 

"Ah, no... not this again," he groaned, rubbing the scruff on his chin, his jaw set. "Thought ya said you were finished with this stuff?"

 

Eve straightened a bit. Still leaning against the desk, she gave the book a tap with her fingertip.

 

" _‘Stuff’?_ " she frowned. "We're on the brink of archaeological discovery, here..."

 

"Yeah, yeah...” He took a moment to peruse the open book, apparently not liking what he was seeing. The object of interest was a ceremonial knife with a semi-circular blade and a hilt in the shape of a man wearing an elaborate headdress. Also known as a "tumi," the knife was decorated elaborately, fashioned in gold, silver and turquoise. It was a treasured object by the ancient Sican culture, where they had thrived in modern-day Peru. Eve found it to be quite beautiful, both in its sacrificial purpose, as well as its obvious aesthetic value... but Casey was looking far from pleased.

 

“Why do you want this thing, again? It’s a little too… ahh… _pointy_ for my tastes." Eve noticed that his hand instinctively strayed to the long-healed scar that split his right eyebrow, trailing from his hairline and ending below his eye.

 

“It would have to be, seeing as it was used to cut open the chests of sacrificial objects..."

 

At that, Casey stopped browsing the book only to recoil in horror. When he looked up at her again, his eyes were wide.

 

"Wait, they _cut people up_ with this thing?!"

 

"Well, not people, but animals..." Eve shrugged.

 

"Doesn't make me feel any better," he said. "Look, I dunno why you'd want something as... disturbin' as this, but I think I get stabbed enough without carryin' some... giant piece of cutlery around. An' you can't deny that, 'cause I've got the scars to prove it. You remember what happened last time…”

 

The rain outside of Casey’s office seemed to pour a bit harder for a moment, silence falling between them. Eve glanced off to the side before meeting his gaze again, shifting her weight to one hip... and choosing to ignore his disrespect for fabled artifacts as well as the unpleasant memories. He’d never use an injury as an opt-out of his own line of work, and she expected the same in return. Whatever he said, however discouraging it might be, she had to remain determined. So, she decided to play it coy in hopes of winning him over.

 

"Of course I remember. You're just lucky I was there to kiss it and make it all better..."

 

A finger was being pointed directly at her as Casey leaned forward in his chair. She resisted the urge to smack his hand away, offering a grin instead.

 

"Hey! Don't be... condescendin' to me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been in that predicament to begin with."

 

"That's funny, I seem to remember you volunteering."

 

"Hah! Was more like I was cornered and held at gunpoint. Might as well have been in the literal sense."

 

"Oh, is that what it's going to take?"

 

Casey retreated his finger, shaking his head, his expression halfway between a smile and a wince. "Oh no no, don't go talkin' your crazy dame talk again. That ain't funny, Miss Garnet. 'No' means 'no'."

 

As if to further illustrate his point, Casey bent at the waist, busying himself with collecting the paperwork scattered at his feet. Eve's smile faded as an exasperated sigh was exhaled through her parted lips.

 

"So, that’s it? You're just going to... give up on me?”

 

"Yeah, ya know what?" Casey’s fedora and the upper half of his face peeked over the edge of the desk for a moment. "That's precisely what I'm doin'. A man's gotta have his limits... and taking another job with you'd put me in a real tight spot.”

 

Eve's defeat was only temporary. She sidled around the side of the desk just as he'd righted himself and compiled the papers there. She came to stand directly between his parted knees, placing her palms on his shoulders.

 

"Hmm, I thought you enjoyed getting into _tight_ spots with me..."

 

There was a swift flush of color in his otherwise pallid cheeks, and Casey forced out a laugh at her response.

 

" _Whoa-hoho_ , now... you know I'm not like that..."

 

“You certainly didn't protest the last time around..."

 

"Did I have a choice?”

 

“You _always_ have a choice.” Eve plopped down into Casey's lap, her arms encircling his neck. Her hand came to grip his fedora from the back, tilting it enough so that she could better see his face. "Maybe you should save yourself the trouble and shut your mouth every once in a while."

 

Her comment was coupled with a kiss, as her lips pressed against his. Though a little noise of surprise was issued from the back of his throat, Casey made no complaints. The warm sensation of his mouth was a welcome reprieve after walking downtown through damp, dreary, downtown Hoboken. Call her sentimental, but it almost felt like... well, the closest to home she'd ever had.

 

The room was filled with the calming patter of raindrops against the windowpane, the downpour still persistent outside the walls of Casey's office. It was a good for nothing day... but in Eve's experience, there were still a few things that could turn such a day around, and make good use of their time. After a few moments of passionate kissing and light caresses, with Casey's hands cradling her waist, he pulled away. With a demure smile, Eve noticed that she'd smeared her crimson lipstick all over Casey's mouth.

 

“Red’s a good color on you.”

 

“Real cute. Listen, I got no intention of stoppin' ya..." said Casey, his voice soft. The air about him was somehow more subdued, more sincere. "But … don't go gettin' your hopes up for travel up in that pretty little head of yours. All right? I gotta be firm here.”

 

"I'll say."

 

"Hey-eyy! Down, girl!" he laughed. "You're a real dirty dame, you know that?" He was shaking his head as he leaned back in his chair, snaking an arm around Eve's waist and pulling her with him. As she leaned into him, her palms splayed against his broad chest. "What am I gonna do with you?"

 

"I can think of a thing or two," she said, her voice taking on a sultry edge. Eve curled a finger around the strap of his suspenders, toying with it before sliding them down one arm.

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

“ _Mmhmm."_

 

Casey sighed. She could practically feel him giving in, the tension released from his body as he exhaled.

 

"Remember, I'm not guaranteein' anythin'. This is just... the perks of the job."

 

"Is that what they're calling it nowadays?"

 

His lips stretched wide into a smile. "Somethin' like that."

 

"Well, I hope you find them to your liking."

 

"Got a good feelin' I will. But ahh... not that I don't love you perched on top of me an' all, but at least let me put the 'closed' sign up for the day."

 

Eve was nothing short of pleased, but she delighted in teasing him, regardless. "Really? You sure about that, Tiger?"

 

"Yeah... " Casey said, and removed his beloved hat to plant a kiss upon her forehead. "It's rainin' anyway."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
